shinzabanshofandomcom-20200214-history
Nerose Satanael
Nerose Satanael (ネロス・サタナイル, Nerosu Satanairu), also known as the Morningstar is the Third Heaven and the primary antagonist of Paradise Lost. Story Paradise Lost Satanael was born within Muzan's universe, and like all beings within his realm, was stained with Original Sin. His sin was uniquely powerful however, allowing him to directly open the Gate of the Abyss. Bearing the greatest Sin, that of Lucifer, Satanael engineered Armageddon in the city of Sodom three thousand years prior to the events of Paradise Lost. Following his creation of the Angels, he set them upon Sodom while simultaneously coaxing two demons, Belial (possessing Lot at the time), and Beelzebub into slaughtering them together with another of his creations, Astaroth. Interference from Lot led to the massive release of Sin that ultimately isolated Sodom from the rest of the world. He then entered a dormant state for the majority of the following three thousand years, waking roughly twenty years prior to his ascension to divinity. He constructed a city surrounding his seat of power, Pandemonium, and called it Zoar. In it, the average person has no free will of their own; a computer chip is implanted in every person's head that suppresses their emotions, desires, and agency. Skilled humans such as Lilith or Vera Cross, however, have their free will restored. Ultimately Satanael sought to create a being without Sin, which he attempted when he created the Angels, but he deemed his creations a failure as they were little more than puppets, displaying no agency of their own. However, Satanael on a limb assigned Lilliel to Lot prior to the fall of Sodom so that Lot could learn to wield Sin without being devoured by Belial. This bore fruit, as Lilliel eventually developed feelings of her own, falling in love with Lot shortly before the fall of Sodom. When she awakens at the beginning of Paradise Lost, Satanael realizes this and dispatches Lilith and Judas Strife to Sodom to confirm it. Satanael later assigns Know Christ, smuggled out of Sodom by Judas, to Astaroth, giving him the role of "Messiah" - as his plan crucially requires that Astaroth strike him down of her own will, and Know's purpose is to provide Astaroth, who can read and control minds, a heart. It is Satanael who dispatches Astaroth, Know, and Judas (now the host of Beelzebub) to Sodom to simultaneously recover Lilliel and dispose of Lot, now living under the name Lyle. This expedition is partially successful - Astaroth recovers Lilliel, but Know and Judas are unable to slay Lyle, who is also engaged by Astaroth. Their bout is interrupted by Lilliel, who in a reversion to her puppet-like state, invokes Netsiv Melakh, which completely cleanses Sodom of its Sin, while simultaneously destroying its outer regions. Satanael later engages Lyle after the latter sublimates Belial completely, initially seeking to dissuade Lyle in his attempt to rescue Lilliel, but later resolving to kill him after it becomes obvious how dangerous Lyle is. He invokes his own Sin, but is dealt a mortal blow as he finishes the calculations required to manifest it. In his death throes, however, Astaroth, having realized her role in Satanael's plans, decides to, completely contrary to Satanael's expectations, remain loyal to him of her own volition. In so doing, she acts according to his wishes and invokes her namesake, annihilating Satanael and herself from all points in time. This cleansed Satanael, and the rest of the world, of his Sin and allowed him to take the Throne from his predecessor, allowing everyone to reach the true Zoar. This, however, ultimately created a paradox that led to Mercurius later obtaining the throne from him. Kajiri Kamui Kagura Satanael only makes a token appearance in Kajiri Kamui Kagura as an echo within the Throne Archive. Dies Irae Pantheon Excerpt from Dies Irae Pantheon site translated "The third generation God who overthrew Muzan and took the Throne, his Law washed away sin from existence, creating a world of purity." "A world of perfect goodness, where strife and conflict were completely erased, and human individuality itself ceased to exist, a dystopia with a structure similar to that of a colony of primitive organisms." "A sterile salt prison born from an obsessive-like yearning for cleanliness — such is the world of Myoujou." Trivia His Voice Actor in Dies Irae Pantheon also voiced the major antagonist in the sequel of another work of Masada, Fan Jinron . Category:Paradise Lost Category:Dies Irae Pantheon Category:Hadou Gods Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Antagonists